Under the Pouring Rain
by CrimsonMoon24
Summary: She's hurt. He knows it. She won't tell him. Not yet. He wonders what happened that night under the pouring rain.


_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The doorbell sounds with an annoying tune.

It's 10 in the evening, who would come at this late at night especially when it's pouring outside?

_Ring. Ring._

He ignores it, thinking that it's probably just lack of sleep making him hear things.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

It irritates him. He couldn't stand another ring so he quickly got up and went straight for the door.

He was surprised when it was her standing at his doorstep, soaking wet, clothes disheveled, skin covered in bruises and complete with eyes red from crying maybe.

She whispers something, thanks maybe but he doesn't hear it.

Not when her sobs are getting in the way.

* * *

"Franziska…" The silver-haired prosecutor tries to ease up the tension since the tear-stained woman came in.

"…I'm sorry for barging in at a time like this." She barely managed to make herself audible.

"It's not a problem. I was still reading up some case files." The silence returns once more if not longer.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying, Franziska?" He puts a little distance between them in his couch so as not to make her feel too uncomfortable.

"…I really don't want to talk about it, Miles." She increased the distance between them and crossed her arms around her chest.

Miles noticed this reaction and decided not to press the issue further.

"Can I stay with you for the night? I don't feel like going back." Franziska was calming down a bit but you could still see the slight fear in her eyes.

"Okay. You can stay. I'll get you a change of clothes." Miles turned to his room, looking for something Franziska can decently wear.

"_Danke_, Miles." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

When morning came, he went with his usual routine.

He made his bed as soon as he woke up, took a shower, and cooked breakfast all under 30 minutes. He made coffee in his coffee maker and set if for 10 minutes.

But, when he came to wake Franziska in the next room, Miles was surprised when he saw the look on her face.

She wore an expression filled with fear and tears once again stained her pillow. She was hugging herself tighter as she muttered something.

"…M…"

With every mention of the word, she gripped her sleeves tighter. He was about to leave her alone and let her get some sleep when he heard something else.

"H…elp."

"Franziska?"

She couldn't hear anything and continued to sleep-talk while more tears flowed.

"Where are…you, M...Miles…?"

He was now sure that something had gone wrong last night. He was about to shake her when she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Ah!" She looked around and realized that she was in an unfamiliar room. And saw Miles staring at her with concern on his face.

"M-Miles. What's the matter?" Franziska quickly wiped the tears away, albeit already too late.

"Franziska. Tell me what happened last night."

Her eyes widened and she was unconsciously clutching her arm at the memory.

After a moment of silence and self-debating, she spoke.

"I-It's nothing for you to get worried about. I simply fell down a couple of steps down the stairs since I was carrying something heavy last night."

She lied and he knew it.

"Are you sure about that?" _Why won't you tell me? _ "You didn't hit your head or anything?" His tone was getting aggressive and she panicked slightly.

"N-No, I didn't hit my head. It was only my legs that took the most impact."

He scanned her and noticed bruises were indeed on her foot, but she failed to mention those red marks on the side of her neck.

"Well, if that is what really happened then I believe you." _For now, anyways. I'll get to the bottom of this and find out who did this to you._ Silence once again filled the room. But they were both caught off guard by the sound of the coffee maker's loud whistling.

"Since you came to wake me up, I assume breakfast has been made, Miles Edgeworth?" Her habit of calling people by their full names has kicked in, signaling a noticeable change in personality from earlier, as if it never happened.

"Yes, breakfast is ready, Franziska."


End file.
